The present disclosure relates to a display device provided with a connection receiving portion to which an external storage device, such as a USB memory, is connected, and relates also to an image forming apparatus having a display panel.
An image forming apparatus capable of printing after directly reading out data from an external storage device such as a USB memory or a memory card without the involvement of a cumbersome task such as migrating data to a personal computer (hereinafter, “computer”), has been known in recent years. Such a method of printing is called direct printing. An image forming apparatus capable of direct printing is provided with a connection receiving portion to which the external storage device can be connected. The image forming apparatus reads out data directly from the external storage device connected to the connection receiving portion. The image forming apparatus capable of direct printing is also provided with a display panel capable of displaying an image. The image forming apparatus is able to cause the display panel to display a preview image of the image data or text data that has been read out from the external storage device, before the printing is executed. This makes it possible for a user, in the process of executing a direct print, to select an image intended to be printed, crop the image, or check the image to be printed, while also consulting the preview image displayed on the display panel.
The image forming apparatus capable of direct printing also displays, on the display panel, an operation guidance, such as guide information indicative of the correspondence relationship between the external storage device and the connection receiving portion or guide information indicative of the connection method or connection position for the external storage device, so as to enable the user to connect external storage devices of a variety of different standards, such as an SD memory card, Memory Stick (registered trademark), CompactFlash (registered trademark), SmartMedia (registered trademark), or USB memory.